The book of Fates
by kelly21us
Summary: Young Marissa Stevenson moved to Quantico, Virginia thinking she left everything to do with her superstitious parents behind. A mysterious book will turn her life upside down as she races to save the lives of those she loves. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I only own my plot and characters not recognized from Criminal Minds.

Just a story I thought of when I was sitting around with nothing to do. Reviews are highly appreciated, but if you don't have anything nice or constructive to say. Don't say it.

(Strossi haters will want to skip this one) REMINDER: Don't like = don't read. No one is twisting your arm

I also want to thank all of my reviewers from my story 'Cheerleading isn't just a sport' and apologize for not updating (My muse went into hiding when someone decided to leave a not so nice review) so if you have any ideas for that story, just let me know. Also, I do not have a beta (Please excuse my mistakes) and if anyone would be interested in beta-ing this story for me that would be most appreciated!

-Enjoy-

I woke with a start and cast a quick glance around my currently empty room. I hate it when you have a dream that involves someone jumping out at you. It didn't help that I was spending my very first night in my new apartment.

I sat up with a deep sigh, and looked over at my alarm clock; it read 3:28 am. No, that can't be right; I had gone to sleep at midnight. I slept longer than that didn't I? Casting one last glance at my alarm clock I heaved myself out of bed, my footsteps echoing off the barren walls as I made my way to the bathroom.

I ran a brush through my hair and slipped into a pair of sweats and an old tank top. Today, I was going to make the four hour drive to my parents' house and pick up as many of my things as possible.

My phone began to ring, once twice. I could swear that it is getting louder. Three times, and I finally picked it up, muttering a greeting to whoever was on the other line.

"Hello? Is this Marissa Stevenson?"

"Yea, this is her" I replied.

"Ah, then I must deliver a very important message to you. The Doctor has instructed me to tell you that the fates are changing."

"The Doctor?" What the Heck. Some lady calls at three in the morning to tell me the fates have changed?

"Yes, they have broken the rules and you must write their punishment. It is time." The woman's voice had dropped into a low whisper, as if she was afraid of these "Fates"

"Um, sure… Whatever you want."

"It is on your doorstep." The line went dead. Well, what a wonderful start to my supposed "New Life" I moved out of my parents' house to avoid all of this superstitious crap.

I threw the phone on the nearest counter and walked out of my apartment, tripping over a large box.

"What the.." I remembered what the lady had said…It is on the doorstep.

I pulled the box into my apartment to get a closer look. A great big book snuggled in with some kind of padding. Terrific, I hate reading; she could have just left a movie or a CD.

I pulled out my phone and dialed my Aunt's number.

One ring, two rings, "Chief Strauss"

"Hey, I got a really weird package this morning and I was wondering if I could bring it in for you to look at."

"Yea, do you want an agent to pick it up?" I could hear the concern in her voice.

"No, I can get it; it's a book of some sorts."

"Okay, I will see you when you get here." I smiled and said good bye, returning my cell-phone to my pocket.

I picked up the book and headed for my car.

The FBI building in Quantico is huge, I mean you should really check it out sometime; they give tours.

I walked up to the front doors and made my way through security, easily finding the BAU. I really miss getting to come here and hang out with Agent Rossi; he was always really nice to me and my brother.

I pushed through the doors and made my way to the staircase. Taking note of the new agents, the only one I recognized was agent Hotchner and he was making his was back to an office.

"Can I help you?" I heard a woman ask from behind me. I turned and almost had to take a step back, she was an explosion of colors.

"Um, where is Erin Strauss' office?"

"Oh, I'll show you; do you want me to wait outside for you?" She asked, taking my spare hand and pulling me along.

"Why would I want that?" I asked, albeit harsher than I should have.

"Have you ever seen Chief Strauss before?" She asked, looking slightly surprised.

"Yea, I have. She's perfectly nice."

Just then, we reached our destination.

"I'll be waiting down in the bull pen if you need me." The girl said, straightening her neon pink blazer and walking back down stairs.

I turned and knocked on the door.

"Come in." I heard Aunt Erin call.

"Hey Auntie!" I pushed the door open and set the box on a chair before being pulled into a hug.

"It has been far too long Sweetie." She whispered, placing a kiss on my forehead.

I smiled at her. She was pretty, as always, but the old light in her eyes was gone. She looked almost haunted.

"Are you doing alright?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm fine. Now where is this mystery package?" She said, quickly focusing in on the box I had brought.

"Yea, it is like a book of some sort, but I got a weird phone call and then I found this so I figured I had better bring it in." I replied, I would question her more about her well being when we were alone.

She looked over it for a few minutes before picking it up and placing it on her desk and opening it. Inside of the book was hollow, with two smaller books inside of it. One was labeled "The Fates" and the other was "The End."

"Well, Odd name for a book." Aunt Erin whispered, opening "The Fates." I glanced at the page and saw names, tons of names, all written in beautiful calligraphy.

"Well, someone sent you a blank book, how nice." She said sarcastically, Opening the other book and closing it again when she saw that it too, was blank.

"Um, they aren't blank" I whispered, picking one of them and opening it. "They are full of names."

"I can't see anything." She replied. I flipped through the pages and a note fell to the ground.

I picked it up and read it. "Dear Marissa, you have been chosen to enter a world quite unlike your own. Note that you can see the lettering on these sacred pages quite well, and others, can not. The Doctor will be paying you a visit on the twenty third of July so you may become one of us."

"That's in three weeks." Aunt Erin whispered. "I want you in protective custody."

"No" I replied, she just looked at me, a look of sadness on her face.

"Your biological father became one of them. That's why he disappeared. They said they would meet him and after the "Meeting" he was never heard from again." She whispered, a tear rolling down her cheek. I remember the day my father disappeared, Aunt Erin had been there helping in the searches. The day he was pronounced dead was the day my mom had banned her or anyone from my dad's side to be around me.


End file.
